


Becoming one with our Scarves

by GODDAMITWILL



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Humor, Beauty - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODDAMITWILL/pseuds/GODDAMITWILL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear and Russia having a night out. Russia is very glad to spend some time with Clear because he can finally confess his deepest wish to Clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming one with our Scarves

russia n clear were bored as fuck n russia was hungry

"clear im v hungry, u wanna like go out n date n stuff"  
"okie dokie russa. where u wanna go tonite?????"  
"um, dunno. im like hungry n stuff"  
"wanna get ice cream???'  
"it like cold n stuff but ye!! i love ice cream"

so russia and clear dressed like their were goin to their first day of pre school and went to the ice cream parlor. everyone was dressed up like they were. they greeted em with slurs and cheers(bc this ice cram parlor puts the good vodka in their ice cream. not the cheap one like the ones in america but america was lame and russia always told him that his vodka smelled like cat's shit). people were happy to see russia n clear it's been like 250 yrs since the two last came to the parlor. russia n clear sat down in their old spot and someone came to take their order. 

"me n my robot partner will like sum ice cream with 700 hundred shots of vodka pls???" 

clear blushed. waiter knodded n left the two to their lovely romatic evening. 

"omg omg omg im ur partner????"  
"ye, but clear i've been meaning to ask u sumthing"  
"ooohhhh??? wat it is????"

russia blushing vividly. he never confess this to clear. and he didnt kno how. but he kne he had to bc now was the prefect time. he must tell him

"clear,,... ilu v much and i want to..."

he pulls out a big box and when he opens it, it was full of scarves for clear

"well... will ya marry me???????"

clear gasp at the sight of scarves. he too has been meanin to tell russia he loved him and he wanted to marry him too

"oh russia, i was goona ask u that too!!!"

clear pulls out a box and opens it up and it was full of scarves too

"oh clear!!!!"  
"oh russia!!!!!"

the two kissed n make out and ppl cheered for the two. the waiter came but started to cry bc of the romance in the parlor. everyone ordered 10 tousand rounds of vodka, half went to the couple and started dancing. clear n russia were good dancers and rocked tha dancefloor(even tho it wasnt really a dancefloor, it was just a bunch of tables grouped together but spongebob said use ur imagination so use it fuckers)

soon russia and clear came home drunk and wrapped themselves in their scarves(bc its cold as fuck in russia apparently) and morphoned into their scarves and lived happily ever after

the end


End file.
